Gobbles
|species=Dog |gender=Male |height=0.53 meters |mass=28 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Black |skin= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation= |masters=*Carol Wilcox *Ammon Dorber |apprentices=}} Gobbles was Carol Wilcox's pet dog. He was exceedingly hyper, loud, bothersome, very large, and had been known to be a show off for other people (this, however, annoyed other dogs, forcing Carol to keep him in her room). Biography Purchase Gobbles lived in an animal shelter, where he was described as looking "emaciated" and "isolated". There, he was found by a woman named Carol Wilcox in 2019 and adopted by the latter. However, as the dog was irksome to pretty much anyone, she rarely took him with her outside their home, much to his resentment. Carol Wilcox's pet Chance meeting with Baby Intelligence After being fired from her job in Greece, Carol took Gobbles with her and they fled to the estate of an old friend who sheltered them for a time while his owner mused on her next course of action. During this time, Gobbles became angry about rarely being let out in public. However, Carol decided to follow the trail of Baby Intelligence, and Gobbles accompanied her to Germany. Their search for Baby Intelligence came to fruition when Wilcox found him freezing during a storm, and beckoned him with a finger inside her tent. As they entered, Wilcox told Gobbles to be mindful of his superior size, and not to pounce on the infant. When he came inside with Baby Strength and Force Baby, she made them supper while the dog played with Force Baby, who immediately took a fancy to him. Fall of the NoHeads Following his owner during the Battle of the east ridge, Gobbles ran away in terror when Deaformas pursued them and knocked his owner cold with the Deaforma's Lash, intending to warn Lewis that his friends were in mortal peril. Although Baby Intelligence thought he was "a goner", he was recovered by two patrol members and returned to his owner, who the two formers had just picked up. As a result, he was involved during the Battle of the Golden Gates, attacking war robots whilst being encouraged by his owner. The battle ended with a minor victory for the Grand Army. Gobbles and Wilcox followed the rest of the officers to camp on the outskirts of Los Angeles. When Baby Intelligence found her and learned she was alive, Gobbles was sharing a hot dog with Carol, who was playing the flute. When Carol began teaching Lindsay Kellerman to read, Gobbles began hanging around, which Wilcox allowed him to do. Kellerman began petting him, but when he tore a page out of their book, The Three Little Pigs, Carol sent him out and he followed Baby Intelligence to the kitchen. Gobbles later attended the victory celebration following the end of the war with Carol and her lover, Ammon Dorber. After Baby Intelligence publicly acknowledged Wilcox for her contribution to fighting the Dark forces, he briefly commended Gobbles, calling him "invaluable". When Dorber married Wilcox, Gobbles became a member of their new family. Death At some point in the early 2030s, Gobbles, who still lived with the Dorbers, passed on as a result of old age. Personality and traits Gobbles was very fond of his owner, Carol, and showed her loyalty on several occasions. On the other hand, he was exceedingly hyper and bothersome. He had a tendency to "bark loudly at a falling leaf" and Carol has had to tell him more than once not to jump on other people. Gobbles has also been known to be a show off for other people, much to the annoyance of other dogs. Relationships Carol Wilcox , his owner.]] Carol Wilcox was Gobbles' owner since 2019. She described him as being hyperactive. Carol stated that Gobbles annoyed other animals, such as Achilles, and had to be kept away from them. Though Carol often seemed annoyed with Gobbles' manic behavior, it was clear she loved him, and enjoyed having an dog of her own. Ammon Dorber Ammon Dorber seemed to take a fancy to Gobbles while he was dating Carol, as he was seen during a victory celebration holding Gobbles and rubbing his ears vigorously. When he revealed that Gobbles was dead, he did so in a grim tone of voice, claiming he was sorry as he liked Gobbles. Baby Strength Initially, Baby Strength strongly disliked Gobbles, largely due to his perceived antagonistic behavior towards his cousin Force Baby. However, Carol explained to the superhero that Gobbles and Force Baby "were only messing with each other". So Baby Strength relented and had a rather amusing experience trying to get Gobbles to sniff his hand, only to be licked in the face. Although it was clear Gobbles was pleased at Baby Strength's altered opinion of him, and this event put them on much better terms, it is probable to say that they will never truly be friends. Achilles Gobbles first met Achilles in 2020 when Carol visited the MBH for the first time. Due to his own dignified nature, Achilles was disdainful of the dog. It is unlikely that the two ever saw each other again. Behind the scenes When D. Isaac Thomas was a toddler, he owned a dog named Little Bee, who was the inspiration for Gobbles.YouTube Gobbles isn't actually featured in the graphic novelizations apart from appearing in Carol's tent standing discreetly in a corner and again in Ammon's arms during the victory celebration at the end of . Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2010s births Category:2030s deaths Category:Carol Wilcox's possessions Category:Deaths by old age Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Pets